1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fuel additives for use with gasoline and diesel fuels for the purpose of increasing the octane or cetane rating respectively thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type additives for use with fuels as used with various types of engines is that they either are extremely expensive, they have a very undesirable odor thereto, and/or they fail to actually increase the octane or cetane rating of the fuel for which they are used, or if they do increase these ratings, such as tetraethyl lead, they are very undesirable for use in certain types of engines having pollutant control attachments such as catalytic converters. It is well known that any lead in fuel used with an engine system having a catalytic converter, very quickly renders inoperable the proper operation of the catalytic converter.